The Tale of Loki and Sigyn
by Black Snowdrop
Summary: Loki had never been the most social of Asgardians but he finds himself drawn to the young children's governess Sigyn. As he grows steadily more attached to her, what will their relationship become and will she be able to save him from the pain of discovering his true heritage or will she have to stand back and watch as he burns his future to the ground? (Rating may change later!)
1. A library encounter

**Chapter One**

Loki scanned the shelves of the south-west section of the library for the fifth time in two minutes, his eyes reading the titles quickly as he made another attempt to seek out the desired book that would occupy his attention for the rest of the afternoon. After yet another fruitless attempt, he finally gave up and looked back at the desk where the librarian stood. He would have to ask her to reserve the book next time it was brought back. It was a shame really as he'd been rather looking forward to reading it.

Moving towards the east section of the library, Loki's mind left the subject of magic without physical gestures and moved towards the Sacred Arts of Vanaheim; a book that had long been his favourite and continued to entertain him despite the fact that he had read it at least fifty times now. (No exaggeration whatsoever, either.) He didn't need to look around to find this book. It was in the same place that it always was; second shelf from the top, fifth from the right. Grasping it in his right hand, Loki swivelled on his feet and made to head to the desk when all of a sudden his vision was full of blonde hair as he crashed into someone.

He staggered back, remaining on his feet, whilst the other person toppled to the floor. Getting a better view, Loki saw that it was a young woman; blonde with a round, slightly heart shaped face and a pale complexion. She was just picking herself up. Scattered around her were her books and Loki immediately bent to help pick them up. She glanced up at him gratefully as she took a handful into her arms as she was crouched down.

"Thank you very much, I'm so sorry about that," she said quickly as she gathered some books. She had a sweet melodious voice, Loki noted briefly before he answered her.

"Do not worry, it was just a bump," he said in a charming tone. Unlike Thor, who would probably either take offence to the 'carelessness' or would simply have laughed at the girl. Loki, on the other hand, had more class and a bit more appreciation for people making mistakes or simple incidents like this one. "Are you alright?" Loki asked her.

The girl looked a little surprised at his concern and her eyes widened; bright green eyes, a few shades lighter than his own, he noted. "I am perfectly fine, Prince Loki, thank you for asking though, that was kind." She bowed her head slightly which made him smile. Further conversation on that subject was diverted when Loki caught a glance at one of the books in his pile that he'd picked up. _Magic without Gestures_.

"I was looking for this," he noted with a bemused smile.

The girl followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "Oh really? You should take it then."

Loki shook his head. "No, no, if you have an interest in it then you should take it."

This time, she offered him a sheepish smile. "Actually I'm bringing it back so you may as well take it if you were looking for it."

Loki kept hold of the book and glanced at the desk. "Well you'll need to take it to the librarian first."

"No need," the girl said. "I always make a habit of putting the books back myself after checking them back in. It saves the librarian a job, don't you think?" she asked with a smile that Loki couldn't help but echo. He did exactly the same thing.

"I agree," he smiled. "Some people are so thoughtless when it takes little effort to put a book back where it's found. It's more efficient to anyone else looking for the book," he added.

He eyed the other books that he'd picked up for her and offered them back to her. "Here," he said as the girl straightened up. There weren't too many and so she collected them easily leaving him holding the two that he was going to check out. "Thanks for the book," he said.

"No problem," the girl said with a warm smile that Loki found rather endearing. "It was nice talking to you," she said as the two faced each other.

"The feeling is mutual… er…?" Loki trailed off not knowing the maiden's name. She smiled a little brighter and chuckled slightly.

"Sigyn, my name's Sigyn."


	2. The prince will go to the ball

**Chapter Two**

It wasn't until Loki returned to his chambers with his books that he recalled the feast that Thor, the Warriors Three along with Sif, were hosting tonight. Dropping the books upon his black silken sheets and running a hand over his face, Loki turned to look out the window. How much he'd rather be outside in the gardens reading right now…

Honestly, that brother of his had better not need his help getting back to his rooms later. With a sigh, Loki resolved not to help him if he did get too drunk. It served him right.

He checked the time and realised that he only had enough time to get ready. He quickly bathed and changed into his armour as he recalled why Thor and his friends were throwing this feast. It was the anniversary of some battle on Muspelheim. It was nowhere near as famous as the Odin vs. Laufey battle on Midgard but it made for entertaining stories. Not to mention an entertaining Thor if he drank too much.

Examining his attire in the mirror, slicking his hair back and deciding that he looked as presentable as he was going to get, Loki left his room.

The banquet hall was already half full when he arrived. He could see Thor straight away surrounded by his friends and a couple of admiring women as they reminisced about old times no doubt. Loki could see Fandral talking and laughing which was usually the sign of a good story. Loki considered going over to join them but instead opted to go and greet his father and mother who were standing quietly talking.

Frigga smiled lovingly at her youngest son as he approached. "Oh here you are, Loki. I'm glad you could make it." She extended her arms and kissed her son on the cheek.

Loki hugged his mother briefly before pulling back with a quizzical look on his face. "Why would I not make it?" he asked curiously.

His mother looked momentarily surprised. "Oh, Sif said she saw you going to your rooms with a couple of books. She assumed you'd be locked up in there for the night. You have to admit that you do spend a lot of time in the library rather than parties like these."

"I show my face," protested Loki mildly. "Besides I prefer to study."

"You are a wise young man," Odin said with a small smile. "But you could do with spending more time with people," he advised his son.

"I do spend time with Thor and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif on occasion," Loki pointed out. "We've done battle together, trained together…" he trailed off.

"What your father and I mean, Loki," Frigga explained gently, "is that you spend more time cooped up than you do with other people and we think it might do you some good to try and socialise more."

Loki stared at his parents curiously. What on earth had brought this on? "Alright, father, mother, tell me the truth," he said folding his arms. He wasn't stupid and all this talk about socialising had peaked his suspicions. Something was going on and he wasn't the God of Mischief for nothing. He had a nose for when something wasn't quite right. He eyed his parents critically. "What's going on? Are you trying to match me up?" he demanded.

Frigga blinked at her son's bluntness before letting out a soft chuckle whilst amusement crossed Odin's features. "No, my son," Frigga assured Loki. "But we have been discussing the prospect of you and Thor marrying one day. Thor has no problem meeting and spending a great deal of time with people, we've noted but you, on the other hand, don't spend enough time with people."

"We don't want you to go through your life on your own. You should let some people in," Odin advised. "We have always said we won't force a match on you but spending so much time on your own is not so healthy, my son."

Loki watched the pair of them critically. That made sense; them talking about the future and planning ahead. They were right, he didn't spend time with many people but he was happy with the way things were right now. He'd surely meet people in time but just glancing at his parents, he knew that they were worrying over him, however needlessly.

With a soft charming smile, Loki visibly relaxed. "Would it ease your worries if I attempted to socialise more this evening?" he asked. He knew it might be out of his comfort zone but what was the worst that could happen, really? Besides, despite his age, he didn't know that many people in Asgard well enough. Perhaps he could do with shaking up his ice-prince reputation. (Not that it didn't do him any favours, especially when he wanted peace in the library – now _that _ came in useful!)

Frigga visibly relaxed in turn now. "Loki, that would make us very happy," she said. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how worrying his mother was. He stepped forward and kissed his mother on the cheek with a smile.

"For you, I'll make the effort but don't expect marriage proposals just yet," he joked with a playful look in his eyes. He was rewarded by his mother's playful roll of the eyes. With a nod at a chuckling Odin, Loki wandered away from his parents.

Only to crash into Sigyn again.


	3. Drinking and dancing

**Chapter Three**

Loki just about managed to prevent a similar collision from earlier by taking hold of the blonde girl's shoulders and preventing her from both falling and crashing into him. The near impact had shocked them both briefly before they regained their composure and stared at one another. Loki blinked before a smile of amusement crossed his features.

"I swear I'm not doing this on purpose," Loki told Sigyn with a small laugh. His amusement was mirrored on her own face as she looked up at him.

"Neither am I," she chuckled. "I should probably be more careful," she smiled.

Loki grinned a little. "As should I." He gestured to the banquet table. "Allow me to get you a drink," he said. Sigyn glanced over at the table then back at him.

"I'd like that," she said and the pair wandered over to the table.

Loki picked up two goblets and handed one to her before sipping from his. "So that's twice we've bumped into each other today, what are the chances?" he joked.

Sigyn chuckled. "I know; tis strange, since the palace is huge."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me," Loki teased. "After all on both occasions I have caught you behind me." His emerald eyes twinkled as he teased the girl.

Sigyn snorted a little. It was a most unbecoming noise for such a melodious voice like hers and yet Loki was oddly amused by the foreign-ness of it coming from her. "Oh yes, naturally, my prince, I'm willing to risk, what sentence, for stalking you?" she played along.

Loki laughed. "Probably imprisonment."

"Imprisonment," Sigyn repeated. "Yes, I can't say I've got much to do with my day, nothing better than sitting in a cell," she said, her eyes gleaming as she smirked up at him.

Loki laughed again, this girl was amusing. "The things that young women will do to get a prince's attention…" he trailed off and shook his head disapprovingly, his eyes glinting with the amusement that their conversation provided him with.

It was Sigyn's turn to laugh. "Has anyone ever told you how modest you are, Prince Loki?" she asked, feeling bold. However there was a little uncertainty behind her green eyes as though she were nervous about being so bold with the prince. However Loki didn't find her words bold or out of place, but rather refreshing.

"Quite often but I don't like to boast," Loki joked.

"Surely not," smirked Sigyn. She took a sip of the wine.

"Well it's an unattractive trait, so I've been told," Loki smirked back as he sipped his wine. He watched her for a few moments before his mind raced back to their first meeting in the library and picked up on something he'd not really acknowledged. "So… did you enjoy that book? Magic without gestures?"

Sigyn sipped her wine and nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was a great read."

"Are you a student of Magic then?" Loki asked, curious and half-hoping. After all there weren't too many of them on Asgard. In fact, save Odin, Loki had yet to meet another student of magic though he had long given up much of his hope. But there was still some lingering in his veins. It flared up as he talked to this girl.

"Not exactly, I only read magical theory," Sigyn explained. "I don't suppose I'd be much good at practicing it. I don't trust myself with such power."

Loki raised an eyebrow. Well that was a curious answer. "Why not?" he asked. "Magic is a wonderful art to study. I'm sure you could be good at it given time and practice. Why not trust yourself with it?"

Sigyn took a long sip of her wine and sighed. "I just know instinctively that it wouldn't go well. Besides I'm not sure I'd even use it. That must sound pathetic, reading all the theory books and not having the slightest inclination to practice magic."

Loki was silent for a moment. It was indeed unusual though he wasn't sure pathetic was the right word for it. It was impressive, her commitment to learning the theory even without the intent to practice. He just looked at her some more rather than answering.

A faint red flush had crept into Sigyn's cheeks. "You don't need to say it, you think I'm weird… I understand," she said and turned away.

Loki's eyes flashed and he gently reached forward and took her elbow. "No, don't…" he said. "I don't think it's pathetic or weird. It's just…" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "That's a lot of commitment to show for something you have no intention of practicing," he told her honestly. "I was just surprised."

Sigyn was watching him warily as if questioning whether to believe him or not but she gradually smiled and shrugged. "I only really got into it because I love reading so much," she admitted with a slightly sheepish smile.

Loki immediately smiled, instinctively. "You do?" he asked.

Now that was a refreshing change. Most Asgardians were strong and focused on being prime physical specimens. True, the women stayed out of wars etc (except for Sif) but they still kept themselves in prime condition. They occupied themselves with other matters such as socialising, sewing, wandering the markets and some games from time to time. Though there was some reading involved, it wasn't usually as heavy reading as Sigyn seemed to claim as her pastime. Not that Loki objected to that. Books were one of his favourite topics.

"You act surprised?" Sigyn challenged with a smirk.

Loki couldn't help but laugh a little at that. She looked like she was all set for a debate; her shoulders were set, her eyes met his steadily and yet she stood so casually, clutching the goblet of wine. He was starting to enjoy this woman's company even if their past two meetings had nearly sent them both falling to the floor.

"I am surprised." Loki said simply.

"Because I'm a woman and it's not proper for us to read lots and lots of books?" Sigyn questioned with a raised eyebrow that Loki instinctively knew meant danger if he answered wrongly. Not that he was scared of this woman but he wasn't stupid. His mother had warned him of the dangers of angering females and he'd seen and experienced enough proof with Lady Sif to know better than to wade in with no sense of self-preservation.

"Not at all. I don't have a problem with women being as literate with books as anybody else," Loki said in a soft tone. "However you don't get many women who read so many books that they enjoy magical theory just for the sake of reading and learning about it."

It was Sigyn's turn to be surprised. "How did you know how many books I've read?"

"Come on," said Loki. "You can't tell me you randomly decided to start with the magic books when there is plenty of fictional literature about to be read."

Sigyn chuckled and shrugged. "Clever… and true. I was going to work my way from one side of the library to the other but I've ended up dabbling in lots of different sections instead based on what genre I fancied at the time."

Loki chuckled. "So you're a bit of a spontaneous reader? You choose what appeals to you in the moment?" She was quite different from him as a reader.

Sigyn gave him a look. "Something wrong with that?" she asked a little defensively before continuing. "I quite enjoy not planning things out all the time."

Loki shook his head. "By all means, if that is what you enjoy doing. I personally prefer to plan what I read, keep myself organised."

Sigyn scoffed. "Boring."

Loki laughed a little loudly. "Oh, you say so?"

Sigyn smirked. "I do. But then what else can I expect from Loki the strategist?"

Loki blanched at the title she'd given him. He looked rather frozen. "What?" he asked.

"You're the strategist right?" Sigyn asked. "When you go off to battle with Thor and the others?" she asked, her head tilted as she took a sip of her drink.

Loki was intrigued now. Folding his arms, he leant forward a little. "What makes you say that?" he asked, his green eyes glinting with curiosity.

Sigyn smirked a little at his interest. "I can see I'm stroking your ego here but anyway…" she paused. "I thought it was obvious you were the strategist. Everyone knows how clever you are and that you'd be the one to organise strategy."

Loki stared at her for a moment. "I know I'm a strategist but I didn't think it was obvious."

"Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif are warriors first and foremost, they go by their instincts. You can tell that whenever they perform in tournaments. But there's only so many times you can succeed with that. You don't get as many victories as they've had, without strategy," Sigyn explained with a shrug. "Given our battle obsessed they are and… more physical minded, I thought it was obvious it was you."

Loki's hackles rose at that. "Meaning what?"

Sigyn blanched. "What?"

"Meaning I'm not a soldier like them? That I'm not a physical specimen like them?" Loki growled a little unable to keep his temper. He _hated _people commenting on how he was different to Thor and the others. This girl had showed so much potential until now.

Sigyn's eyes widened. "Oh, I see what you mean. Well I didn't mean it like that."

"You have just said you've seen what I meant. Does that not mean you agree?" Loki had to fight to keep himself under control.

"No!" Sigyn protested. "I meant, I could see why you would interpret it like that." She sighed. "What I meant before was that although you, too, are a warrior, you are incredibly intelligent and good at organising things, what with your reputation. Thereby it wasn't a great jump to assume you were the strategist. Did you really not know that that's what people think of you?"

Loki felt himself calm a little. "No," he murmured. "People generally prefer to talk of my brother," he said, trying to suppress the bitterness.

Sigyn gave a slight shrug. "There is talk of both of you but then I suppose that is what comes of being in the limelight." She then smiled and finished her wine, placing the goblet aside. She then offered him a warm smile. "And not everyone prefers to talk of your brother. I myself have had a perfectly pleasant time talking to you," she said before glancing over. "Oh, can you excuse me for just a moment? My mother's arrived," she said and without giving Loki much chance to reply, she was walking over to greet her mother who had come with a brown haired man.

Loki eyed Sigyn's mother. She couldn't have looked more different from Sigyn. Where Sigyn's features were softer, her mother's were sharper. She had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. However, she had a warm expression which did soften her appearance somewhat especially when she saw Sigyn.

Loki turned his attention away from the scene for a moment with a bemused smile. Sigyn had showed real interest in talking to him and didn't seem concerned with Thor. That was a nice change not to mention that they shared a love of books and magical theory at least. That was even more of a novelty. Finishing his goblet of wine, he placed the cup down and turned to wander the room only to catch his mother looking at him with an expression clearly of the "I told you that socialising would be good" variety.

Offering a smile and a roll of his eyes, Loki saw his mother laugh before turning to see Sigyn returning to him. She was smiling and had fetched them two more goblets of wine. She handed one to him which he gratefully accepted. "Thank you," he told her before glancing back at the pair she'd walked away from. "I don't recognise your father around."

Sigyn glanced back. "Oh he's not my father. He's Sindri, he's courting my mother apparently," she said with a sheepish smile.

Loki's eyes widened. "Oh I see."

"My father's dead," Sigyn said quickly. "Just in case you were thinking I was a bastard," she said with a half-joking tone to her voice.

Loki shook his head. "I wasn't thinking that." He told her briskly before pausing for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's alright," Sigyn shrugged. "I was too young to remember but he was a good man, that's all I know. Anyway enough about me," she smiled and then glanced over. "Your mother can't take her eyes off you," she said in a tone of slight amusement.

Loki glanced over at Frigga and saw that Sigyn was right. His mother was sipping from a goblet but kept glancing over in his direction. He chuckled dryly. "I think she's revelling in some inward gloating."

Sigyn looked confused. "Gloating?"

"She wants me to be more sociable," Loki told her quietly. "Mingle a little more."

"Find a suitor, you mean?" Sigyn asked with a cheeky smile. Loki laughed a little at it.

"She says not but I think so," he admitted.

"Mothers," snorted Sigyn. "I think mine has similar designs."

"Whatever shall we do with them?" Loki pondered playfully.

Sigyn laughed. "Obey them for the sake of a quiet life?"

"Within reason of course. I have no such plans to be matched yet."

"Me neither."

The pair grinned at each other. Before either of them could say anything else, music began to play and people around them began to find partners to dance with. Sigyn chuckled and retreated to one side. Bemused, Loki followed her until they were stood out of the way of the dancing. They watched as partners teamed up and began to dance.

"Do you not dance?" Loki asked.

"Sometimes," Sigyn mused, watching the dancers glide by in their movements. "Not all the time. Yourself?" she asked.

Loki chuckled. "Occasionally."

Sigyn grinned up at him. "Then again you're a prince, it's expected of you."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, looking down with a look that she would later come to learn, meant that he had just gotten an idea that she may not particularly like. "Maybe so but as a prince, I… ah, command some authority."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "Meaning?"

"I could, ah, _order_ you to dance."

Sigyn raised both eyebrows now. "Oh really? You're playing that card?"

Loki was grinning now. "Indeed I could. What would you do about that?"

"What would be the penalty if I refused?" Sigyn asked, a slight smirk of amusement tugging at her lips. Her eyes flashed daringly at Loki who smirked in amusement at her nerve.

"Throw you into prison of course," he told her with a straight face but his eyes twinkled, betraying the mischief within them.

"For how long?" Sigyn demanded, putting her goblet down briefly and folding her arms.

Loki laughed in disbelief. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, I want to know if it's worth it," Sigyn retorted.

Loki laughed loudly at that. The pure nerve of the girl and yet he rather liked that. She wasn't afraid to talk to him as a prince but as someone without rank. That was one of the few things he and Thor had in common; rank didn't matter. After all, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif had no ranks but they were Thor's best friends.

He grinned down at Sigyn. "You're very brave, deliberately risking prison."

"All because I won't dance?" Sigyn retorted, her eyes flashing. "You're not _that _petty surely?"

Loki snickered and looked around. "Fortunately for you, no, but I technically could make you dance. I wouldn't even have to order you to." He raised a hand and wriggled his fingers.

Sigyn glanced at his hand. "Yes you could do it if you wished," she acknowledged. "But you won't," she said with a grin of her own.

"Maybe one day," Loki joked.

"I look forward to my future refusal," Sigyn bit back with a laugh.

"There won't be a refusal if my magic is involved." Loki countered.

"Well if you will make me your puppet then you better ensure I dance well then, hadn't you?" Sigyn suggested with an amused smile.

"Or I could humiliate you if I so wished," Loki pointed out.

"You have a wicked mind," Sigyn laughed.

"I am not the God of Mischief for nothing," Loki pointed out.

"Certainly not," Sigyn smiled.

The music changed and so the rhythm of dancing changed. Loki and Sigyn watched on in silence, grins on their faces as their conversation continued to amuse them. They sipped their wine and gazed around some more as a few more songs played throughout. Loki noticed that Thor did not dance either. He was too busy chatting to Sif now as the other warriors had wandered off. Loki turned his gaze away and that was when he noticed his mother motioning for him to dance with Sigyn. Rolling his eyes, Loki ignored her and turned away. Sigyn noticed this and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It seems my mother wishes for me to ask you to dance," Loki said quietly. "It would appear that she is determined to cajole me into fulfilling as many social requirements as possible tonight," he said shaking his head a little. "It's as if I am a child."

Sigyn giggled a little. "Oh because being social is such an _awful_ thing," she teased.

"Or maybe it's because I'm talking to you," Loki fired back playfully.

Sigyn's eyes widened and she pulled a face. "How dare you, offend me, Prince Loki? I am much affronted," she said with a mock offended look.

Loki chuckled. "I do apologise, my lady," he said mock seriously.

"So you should, as is proper," Sigyn replied with a smile.

To Loki's surprise, the next couple to join the crowds dancing were Thor and Sif. The first thought that came into Loki's head was; _Sif can dance? I would have thought the only moves she knew were ones in battle_. Not that he wished to anger the Lady Sif again after what happened last time. He still felt the ache in his groin after he drunkenly tried it on her two years ago. He would not be making that mistake again, no matter how pretty she was.

Sigyn too looked surprised. "Lady Sif is quite the dancer, isn't she?" she asked. Loki glanced at her with a slight smile that they had both noticed the same thing. Sigyn then went on. "Still, I suppose all that footwork practice for battle has paid off."

"Yes well, she still has my oafish brother to contend with," Loki muttered. "I am the dancer in our family," he added quietly.

Sigyn was grinning. "Oh really? Why don't you show your moves?"

Loki gave her a withering look. "I will if you show me yours,"

Sigyn chuckled. "Nice try but you don't want to dance with me, believe me."

"And why is that?"

"I cannot dance," Sigyn replied.

"Surely you were taught?"

"That doesn't mean I was any good at it."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at that. "I see. Two left feet eh? Or two backwards feet perhaps?" he said teasing her. His chest felt warm as he surprised himself with the merriment he felt, interacting with this girl. She was bold and rather witty; he definitely liked that about her if nothing else. He chuckled as she glared at him.

"Loki!" Before either of them could speak again, Thor was calling to his brother. "Join us on the dance floor!" he beckoned. Loki shot a look at Sigyn who frowned.

"Well, damn, we've been spotted," she said.

Loki grinned and reached down, taking her hand. "Come on, let's appease my family and dance," he suggested as he tugged her along towards the dance floor.

"Loki!" Sigyn protested. "I can't dance!"

"That matters not," Loki insisted. He guided them to the dance floor and kept hold of Sigyn's hand, putting the other one on her waist. "Just follow me," he said and began to move.

As it turned out, Sigyn was right, she really couldn't dance. Her feet moved at the wrong time and to the wrong place and more often than not, his own feet paid the price. They looked like an odd couple on the dance floor; him with his graceful movements and Sigyn looking like a bird that had forgotten how to fly. It was a bit of an uncomfortable situation and Loki soon became aware that other people were staring at them. Glancing down, he saw Sigyn's cheeks redden with humiliation and discomfort. Looking around, Loki sent a shimmer of magic around them and continued to dance with Sigyn.

Sigyn frowned at the magic. "What did you do?"

"I've created an illusion which will depict you slowly getting better at dancing, with my aid," Loki told her with a hidden smirk.

Sigyn scoffed. "Hero of the hour eh?" she taunted.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Loki smirked.

"Thank you for using my lack of dancing skills to big up your ego," Sigyn teased. Though her eyes were soft and showed a hint of gratitude. It was then it occurred to Loki that Sigyn might actually be embarrassed about her dancing and be covering it up with wit. It was a trait he himself had to cover up his lack of physical prowess next to Thor. So he could recognise it in somebody else.

He stared down at her. "Just to clarify, you were definitely taught?"

Sigyn actually looked away. "It… depends on how many lessons you mean by taught…"

"As many as it would take, I would imagine," Loki commented.

"Er… well in that case… I technically wasn't taught… I only lasted a few lessons." Sigyn admitted sheepishly before looking up at him.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You stopped attending?"

"Yes, I snuck off to the library instead." Sigyn admitted.

Loki laughed a little at her answer. "Good alternative," he conceded before chuckling again. "So you traded in dancing for books." He felt some grudging respect for her for that. "Though as you can see, that choice came at a price."

"Tell me about it," Sigyn grumbled. "That's why I usually avoid dancing," she confessed.

Loki nodded understandingly and for a few moments, the two danced in silent. Gradually the music changed and Loki adapted their dance to suit it. It was a faster pace and he moved to hold both her hands, moving her backwards and forwards. Sigyn struggled to keep up but the illusion held and after a few tries, she stopped treading on his feet so much.

"I'm sorry…" she admitted defeat after another song had passed. "I should really go and sit down," she murmured. The mirth was gone from her eyes and she was looking down as she came to a stop. Loki gazed at her in compassion; even with the illusion, it was clear she was embarrassed. He led her to the other side of the room away from the dancers.

"I'll live," he said in an effort to reassure her. "And don't worry; they won't know anything other than what I allowed them to see."

Sigyn looked up at him and Loki could see the shame in those green eyes of hers. "I'm grateful, I really am. That was such a nice thing to do. It's just… I shouldn't have needed it. I should have taken my dance lessons seriously."

"It's easier to regret things once we live out the consequences," Loki told her quietly. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides dancing isn't the end of the world."

Sigyn glanced up at him, some of the embarrassment alleviating from her expression. "I suppose though I should probably avoid dancing in future, save other people's feet and all."

Loki opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a hand clasped down on his shoulder. "Loki!" Volstagg boomed. "Thor is about to recount the tale of how he seduced the ice-maiden of Alfheim in a mere day and he wants all of his usual audience!"

Loki went to tell Volstagg that now wasn't a good time but Sigyn cut in. "You should go with your friends. I've held your attention long enough," she smiled. "I might see you around sometime. I should probably go and talk to my mother anyway."

Loki eyed her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I might see you later," she said smiling. "And thanks for… earlier."

Loki nodded with a small bow. "I shall see you later then." He turned and followed Volstagg to the group gathered around Thor, waiting to hear the tale. When Loki glanced back at Sigyn, she'd disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Hangovers and horses

**Chapter Four**

Loki awoke with a growl and a pounding headache. Before he was even fully awake, he cursed Thor. It was his fault; he just knew it. As his memories began to flood back, he knew it for certain. He could remember everything.

It had started after Thor had told his ridiculous (and rather exaggerated if not doubtful story). Volstagg had toasted the story with his ale before Fandral had mocked his ale intake that night. Thor had then had the bright idea to start a drinking game. Clearly he had been drunk already when he suggested this because he obviously forgot that Loki was the unchallenged champion of drinking games. So, eventually even Thor had had to be assisted back to his room whilst Loki had stumbled back only to wake up now with this hangover.

He sat up in bed; hand pressed to his face as he tried to form enough thinking power to perform the spell required to cure him of such nuisance ailments. After a moment he waved a hand, summoned a small orb of purple magic and pressed it to his head. Immediately he felt the headache evaporate and a soothing feeling took over his mind. He closed his eyes in mild relief before lying back and just resting for a few moments.

More memories from the feast filled his mind; the drinking, the dancing, Sigyn and her rather terrible dancing, the way she'd disappeared into the crowd, almost like magic. Loki smiled a little. Sigyn had been rather pleasant company and he was certainly not averse to her gutsy attitude towards him. He liked a challenge and Sigyn was definitely the type to challenge him. He wondered if their habit of bumping into each other would occur again today. Smiling a little at the thought, Loki climbed out of bed and went to get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, I saw you dancing with Prince Loki last night," was the first thing that came out of Sigyn's mother, Ynvi's mouth when her daughter emerged from her bedroom that morning. "You looked good dancing, your lessons finally paid off then? It's been a few years, I was beginning to think they were wasted on you," she smiled good-naturedly.

Ynvi was sat at the breakfast table with a glass of water and some eggs and toast. Sigyn poured herself some water and came to join her. She looked across at her mother. She watched her for a moment, contemplating her words. It would be so much easier to go with Loki's illusion and let her mother believe that she had gotten better. She'd lied so far about taking the lessons in the first place; well, beyond the first two anyway. But going along with this illusion story seemed like another layer of lying. She wasn't sure if she should delude her mother like that. But maybe it would make Ynvi feel better if she thought her daughter could dance. After all being able to dance was an important part of Asgardian celebration lifestyle. Who would want a wife who couldn't dance properly at her own wedding? No one would; that was what Ynvi would think. Sigyn just knew it.

"They must be," Sigyn said softly. "It was nice, dancing with him."

Ynvi smiled knowingly. "He's very handsome."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "That's irrelevant. Unless you're suggesting I make a play for him, Prince of Asgard and all?" She gasped as Ynvi suddenly reached across the table and slapped her hand. "Ow…" she muttered.

"Don't you get sarcastic with me, Sigyn. I'm not tolerating your stroppy mood after my wonderful date last night," Ynvi said. "You know I'm not a social climber, I don't care who you marry as long as he treats you right and it's for love."

Sigyn looked down, shame filling her face. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

Ynvi huffed. "You're telling me. What's got into you?" she asked sharply.

Just for a split second, Sigyn considered spilling the truth to her mother; telling Ynvi that her daughter was a clumsy, uncoordinated woman who kept bumping into princes. She looked up at her mother for a moment ready to tell her. She opened her mouth and then decided against it last minute. "I'm just in a funny mood," she said instead. "I'm sorry."

"Well I can't think why," Ynvi said. "You seemed to be having a great time with Prince Loki before you left," she pointed out before noticing Sigyn's lack of plate. "And get something to eat. You're thin enough as it is."

Sigyn couldn't help but smile at that and got up to go and cook some toast and eggs over the spit in a small half circular area in the wall.

xxxxxxxxxx

The orchard just outside the city centre was one of Loki's favourite places to be. It had a large oak tree that was perfect for sitting under and reading. So he was doing just that. The book _Magic without gestures _was resting in his lap as he sat with his back against the tree trunk, his eyes scanning the page. He was intently reading when he heard the sound of a horse in the distance. He looked up sharply, recognising the sound of that particular horse.

Smiling, he got to his feet. It was Sleipnir, he knew it. Odin must have asked someone to take him on a long walk to stretch his legs. Occasionally this was necessary as otherwise he wouldn't get the required exercise to keep him healthy unless Odin took him out. And if Odin took him out when he was unfit, that could lead to trouble.

Loki wandered down a path through the orchard, past rows and rows of pear trees before coming to a fork in the path. He took the right rather than the left which led to Idunn's private apple orchard. So heading right, he walked down the path until a servant leading a jet black horse with eight legs came into view. Loki stopped with a smile, his eyes roving over the horse. Except it wasn't just a horse, it was his son.

Sleipnir was a fine and beautiful specimen of a horse and despite the circumstances of his conception, Loki loved his son very much. Sleipnir was one of the few things that he was actually proud of. He'd only given Sleipnir to Odin so the family could cover up what had happened. Aside from that the family generally gave Sleipnir the respect he deserved.

Well, Thor tended to avoid Sleipnir, presumably because he found the whole situation weird. That was his loss, Loki frequently told himself. Frigga was constantly spoiling Sleipnir with apples and sugar lumps much to both Loki's amusement and chagrin. Sugar made Sleipnir hyper and he could be a nightmare when so. Odin took very good care of Sleipnir and made sure he had examinations four times a year to check he was healthy. Odin might pretend to be professional about him but Loki knew he cared about his grandson.

The servant smiled in relief when he saw Loki. A look that the dark haired prince knew well; it meant Sleipnir was being a handful today. Luckily the servant that brought him, Halir, was someone that was good with the stallion and had earned Loki's respect. He was kind but tough when he needed to be. Loki may be Sleipnir's father (well, okay technically mother but that mattered not) but he wasn't blind to the trouble that his son could cause.

"Good morning, Prince Loki. The Allfather wondered if you'd like to take Sleipnir for his exercise today?" Halir asked. His dark blonde hair was being blown to one side by Sleipnir's loud snorting. That meant the stallion was excited and raring to go.

Loki strode forward immediately and took the reins with an appreciative nod. "Of course. Tell the Allfather that I'll have him back by mid-afternoon," he said.

Halir bowed a little. "Yes, sir," he said before departing after patting Sleipnir's back.

Loki looked at his son. "Now, Sleipnir, what have you been up to?"

Sleipnir snorted which Loki was almost certain meant 'nothing'. He grinned at him. Sleipnir took after him too much. The stallion had a cheeky glint in his eyes. But Loki couldn't help but love him anyway. He was a fine horse and quite the character.

Loki patted Sleipnir's neck. "Shall we go for a run, stretch your legs?" he asked.

Sleipnir whinnied in approval.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Loki was sat back under the tree, this time with Sleipnir lying still on the grass next to him. His son was well and truly worn out and quite frankly so was Loki. He didn't have eight legs like his offspring (though technically he could) and it wasn't just physical exhaustion. It was tiring looking out for your child especially when your child was as boisterous and adventurous as Sleipnir. Where that horse got his energy from, Loki did not know but he was willing to bet that Frigga had given him sugar lumps lately.

He didn't notice the footsteps until the bottom of a silvery gown entered his vision. He looked up in surprise and spotted Sigyn there. She stood quietly, her hair pinned back by two clips. She was admiring Sleipnir and the scene with quiet observation.

"Good evening," she said.

"Good evening," Loki returned and smiled a little. "I think this is our first meeting where we didn't collide," he joked tiredly.

Sigyn chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is." She looked Loki over. "You look like you've collided with something though; are you quite alright?"

Loki chuckled. "Oh I am well enough. I am tired though; I was in charge of taking Sleipnir out to stretch his legs."

Sigyn understood immediately with a smile. "A tiring venture indeed so it would seem."

"But an enjoyable one," Loki smiled. He looked fondly at the horse which Sigyn noticed.

"He is a magnificent animal," she said. "Is it true that he's quite gentle?" she asked curiously.

Loki looked up at her in surprise. "He certainly is," he said. "Despite his size, he's very good with people." Seeing Sleipnir open his eyes and raise his head, he looked between him and Sigyn with a soft expression on his face.

"Oh I apologise, I woke him up…" Sigyn trailed off.

Loki chuckled. "No, he's a lazybones, he should be getting up now," he said poking Sleipnir. As the horse looked up at Sigyn, he smiled. "You can stroke him if you like," he told her.

Sigyn hesitated for a moment, as if overcoming the horse's size even lying down, before kneeling and reaching out a hand. She gently stroked the horse's nose and Sleipnir immediately made a noise of approval, making her smile along with Loki.

"Oh he likes that," Loki nodded. "You'll also find there's a spot behind his right ear that he particularly likes," he mused before wondering at his own revelation. Why was he telling this woman intimate things about Sleipnir? Not that it was a great secret or anything but he was surprised at how open he felt with this girl. It was most perplexing.

Sigyn stroked Sleipnir a little more. "He really is a fine specimen even without the eight length. He's so big and strong."

"His father was very similar except in colouring," Loki said quietly. "He was one of those horses that would have been used to build cities."

Sigyn glanced over at Loki in awe before turning back to Sleipnir. "You have quite the impressive heritage don't you?" she cooed lightly.

Loki smiled and watched her for a few moments before slowly rising to his feet. "I suppose I better take him back now. I expect he'll be getting rather hungry," he said with a chuckle.

Sigyn rose to her feet too as Sleipnir began to get up. "Yes, he'll be wanting food."

Loki took hold of the reins, keeping Sleipnir still, and lifted the saddle off the ground. He looked at Sigyn with a smile. "It was nice seeing you again. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon?" he asked.

Sigyn smiled at him. "I would like that," she said quietly.

At that, Loki turned to go and so did Sigyn but not before offering a little wave as Loki led Sleipnir off to the stables.


End file.
